Reality Bites
by Ginny Ha-ha
Summary: Of all the things Georgia Nicholson was expecting in her life, being a witch was the last... of all the people in the world that Hogwarts could have wanted to avoid, Georgia would have been near the top of the list...All anyone can do is hope for the best
1. Too much herbal tea?

Love In Idleness

**Reality Bites**

**By Ginny :) and AuthorByNight**

Author's note: This was written by Ginny:) and AuthorByNight. 

Now, a few other notes; if you haven't read Louise Rennison's books (Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging, and either It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers [if you're in the UK] or Then On the Other Hand, I'm Not The Girlfriend Of A Sex God [if you're anywhere else] then this will make almost NO SENSE. 

Also, AuthorByNight would like to add that her stories are not going to be updated for various reasons. Sooo sorry guys! 

Oh, and btw, because this story is taking place in Britain, and Ginny:) is British (though AuthorByNight isn't) there is going to be British spelling and grammar and slang and what have you. Colour and Color are the same thing. Got it? Good. 

Enjoy the show- or fic, rather! :) 

One last thing: AuthorByNight hasnt read book 3 (sloowww packaging). So we're going by book 2 of the Georgia series. 

Disclaimer: Louise Rennison owns Georgia, Jas, Libby and the rest. J K Rowling and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter- Mary Grandpre (sp?) owns the illustrations. We own our own insanity. MWAHHAHAA ::cough:: 

Ginny :) and AuthorByNight 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

AUGUST 5TH 

4 PM 

Today was really odd. Jas and I were walking at the shopping centre (Vati had dropped us off), and suddenly she goes "Robbie is cute." I was really shocked! How can she like him after all we have been through?! Besides, what about 'hunkey' [Jas' boyfriend]? She can't just drop him and go after my beloved... can she??? Well, actually... 

"Jas.. don't even think about it! Robbie--" but Jas shrugged. 

"So?" 

I got mad, and all of a sudden, her hair turned pink! OK, that is not normal. I gawked at her, like a guppy at feeding time [not a pleasent sight]. 

"Your hair!!!!!!" Jas took a strand and gasped. 

"OK, Georgia, what did you do to it?!" 

I shook my head. I was laughing really hard, but I managed to stutter, "First you like Robbie, then you think I dyed your hair pink? How? You've.. you've gone mad...!" (again) the weird thing is, suddenly, her hair was its normal colour again! Weird or what? 

Jas's face went all slack jawed, like she forgot her mouth was there, which is pretty funny in anyone's book. 

I glanced around, and noticed this bloke... putting something in the pocket of-- he was wearing robes! How freaky-deaky is that?! Where did he come from?! The bath? 

I thought about pointing it out to Jas, but she was fuming and was being very unreasonable about the whole thing. Finally, I convinced her it was probably the lighting. But I know it wasn't. Only Jas would believe that. She has the brain on a mollusc sometimes. Pity she doesn't have the fringe of one. If I really was the one to change her hair, I would definitely have had that cut off, rather then just turning it pink. Even so, the whole thing was wierditty weird weird! 

5 PM 

Libby is watching Barney, god help us all. If I hear "I love you" one more time, I'll scream. I say that because Libby is always singing that song. 

Okay, why is there an owl flying during the day? I must be hallucinating. 

5;15PM 

I knew I shouldn't have drunk any of Mutti's herbal tea. 

5;25PM 

All the same, it would explain a lot about my parents. 

6 PM 

This was really weird! The man from the shopping centre just came to our house. 

Apparently, he is a Wizard at this school for Witches and Wizards- Hogwarts or something. It seems that I'm a witch, but I wasn't on their list. Either that, or he's been at Mutti's tea, too. I tried asking him, but Vatti told me to shut up about it. Since no-one wants to see Vatti in a rage [very scary experience], I did as he ordered. 

Reluctantly. 

Anyway, this guy found out today when he saw me, I guess. I don't believe it. I AM A WITCH!!!! 

7PM 

Well, that's if the whole thing is true. Bets? 

I'm supposed to go to their boarding school in September. Coolies! I'll be starting as a 5th year, and will go two days early. 

Wait-- that means I'll go August 29th. Dumbledore- the man- instructed that I do not tell anybody. Mum and Dad are going to explain to Libby when she is a bit older. Very strange. So, what do I tell Jas and the rest? I could always say that I am moving to Kiwi a Gogo without my parents, although I'm not optimistic about them believing me. Oh, well, nuts! 

AUGUST 16th 

They didn't take it well. I told Jas I was moving. She got very angry, saying it was my fault, and when I couldn't explain what it was, she told me to leave immediately. So we aren't speaking. Just fab. The others are acting okay, but I think that's because they think I'm joking, since they haven't seen a moving van. 

How sorry they will be. Especially Jas. When she realises how dull life is without my sparkling personality, she will be sorry that she ever laughed at my Stuffed Olive costume a year ago. 

Sobbity sob. 

Tomorrow I go supply shopping. Wikkid! 

AUGUST 17TH 

I met the oddest people! And that's saying something, because I didn't think you could get much odder then Mutti, Vatti, or my crap cousin James. 

I went to this groovy place, "Diagon Alley", and I got my wand-- A wand! Ohhh, this is gonna be good!-- As I left the store, I saw these three boys- one who had almost silver hair and was smirking, this red-head who was being held back by this kid with black hair and glasses. I decided to watch them. Boys trying to kill each other is always amusing. 

They were cute, especially the silver head one. The silver head one said "First year of Hogwarts?" I nodded. 

'But I'll be a 5th year." 

I didn't want to mention I wasn't always a witch- what if they thought that made me uncool? The red head said 

"Oh. So what House do you think you'll be in?" 

I had no clue what they meant. How was I supposed to know the Houses? And why should it matter? It always depends... I supposed Hogwarts did it differently? 

"Oh, any House. Totally. I just hope its not the one that boffs always end up in- that would be really naf." 

The silver kid gave me a look and said, "Oh, I'll make sure you aren't. Just don't associate with these two idiots- stick around with the right kind. I'm Draco, by the way." He obviously thought that he was 'the right kind'. What does that mean anyway? 

Mad, the lot of them. But quite yummy, though... 

I shook his hand, wondering what the heck his parents were thinking calling him "Draco". 

"I'm Georgia Nicholson." 

"What are boffs?" the redhead said. He was scowling, and he seemed to think that his red robes set off his complexion. If you want my opinion, he was wrong; they matched it. 

"Kids that aren't cool, you know. Don't fit in." I said. "The ones that get beaten up a lot." I looked at the black haired kid, and noticed something. There was this thing on his head. 

"What's with your head? Did you cut it?" The guy flapped down his fringe. His hair is almost as annoying as Jas'! 

Draco laughed. "See, his parents were like him- they were with the wrong sort!" Then he glared. "Wait; don't you know who he is?" 

"Oh, yeah," I lied, "He's that kid. The one off the TV..." The dark boy raised his eyebrows at me. 

"You're a mudblood!" Draco laughed. The redhead jumped on him, and the other kid just stood there, which was a pity, because it's always fun to see guys scrapping. 

"Don't worry about Draco Malfoy," he said. "he's completely idiotic." 

"Yeah, I know people like that." Most of them attend my school, or at the very least relations. 

"And Ron's just temperamental." 

I heard a muffled voice say "I am not!" 

I giggled, feeling like Wet Lindsay. Good grief. I will have to kill myself if I ever get that feeling again! Horrible, owly girl! 

The kid said "Ron, I can see Hermione." 

"Oh, yes. You're girlfriend!" Draco sneered, so that he looked like one of those guys from out of the films, the one who will shoot everyone before the end. Cuteness! 

Ron jumped up and yelled [touchy!] "She is not my girlfriend, Draco Malfoy!" 

Draco just sneered again and snuck off, mouthing to me, "Later, mudblood." 

I rolled my eyes, "So, whose this Hermione person?" I never liked that name. Can't spell it or pronounce it half the time. Who's call their kid that? It should be made a criminal offence. 

"Our friend," went the boy (Harry or Gary or whatever), "Oh, and Ron, I thought I saw her but I didn't." 

Ron sighed. "Just as well. Didn't need a lecture about fighting-- not that she can't be just as bad" 

I gasped, "Wait a minute- is her last name Granger?" Ron nodded. 

"You could know her, she's muggle-born, and I assume you are as well." 

"Oh..." was all I could say. "Er, yeah, um... she was in my year four class." What I didn't add was that I hadn't been her favourite person. 

My main memory of her is of her telling me that I was over-reacting when the school pet mouse escaped in the west wing, and it ran up my skirt. It also bit me, but let's not get into the painful details here... anyway, Hermione acted like it was all my fault, because I forgot to shut the cage! 

Honestly, some people! 

AUGUST 19TH 

2PM 

There is now 10 days til I leave for Hogwarts. 10 days of putting up with Mutti and Vatti. 10 days of listening to the Barney Song. 10 days of ignoring Jas back, because she ignored me first. 

Typical. 

I figured that I'd take Angus as my familiar. When it said that I may take 'an owl, or a cat, or a toad', it didn't specify weather or not that cat had to be sane, and so Angus is the most likely [not to mention only] candidate. Besides, I couldn't leave him here, all alone, with only my callous family to look after him. There'd be no-one to love him as much as I do... Vati would probably lock him in the 'shed'. Mutti would forget to feed him his little bit of sausage by trailing it round on a string for him to pounce on... she wouldn't let him play with Mrs. Next Doors' poodles... and as for what Libby would do... lets not go there. Let's just say that baby booties, her dummy, bonnets and toy pram would play a large part. 

4PM 

Mutti says I'm not allowed to take Angus to Scotland with me! How mean can you get?! 

"But he'll miss me!" I told her. 

"The journey will unsettle him," she goes, acting all 'reasonable pairenty', "It won't be fair to keep him cooped up." 

"Well, you grounded me the other day for _accidentally _ breaking the garden gnome, and kept me all cooped up in my room!" I'd been doing an hilarious comedy act with the gnome, which had Jas and Ellen in stitches, especially when I tripped over the patio and went flying, bringing the gnome with me. Not that my parents cared at all. They only got annoyed when they found out that the gnome's head had come off, and I didn't have enough money to pay for it. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Georgia. Anyway, I didn't ground you for breaking the gnome, I grounded you for being rude when I told you off." 

"Well, if Angus breaks a gnome, can he come with me?" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"No!" 

"Well... what about if I'm really good for the rest of the time til I go? Then can I take him? Please please _please_?" The warning bells should have rung then, but noooo... 

"Well, all right. Only if you're polite, kind and helpful until the 29th." Oh, right! Why not just ask me to grow an extra leg?! Humph. Adults. But I didn't say that. Instead I said; 

"Of course, mother darling. What is it you require?" 

"Go and get the washing in from the line, then set the table." 

Still... it's all in the name of love. 

AUGUST 28TH 

Argh! Sisters! Who'd have 'em?! 

Not me if I had a choice, that's for flipping well sure! My own 'beloved' sister is the reason I haven't written in the last few days. She nicked my diary, and hid it in the cat basket. Heaven knows why. I tried asking her, and she said something about showing Angus it. Good grief. 

Urgh, it smells horribly of dead shrew. 

On the bright side, she isn't old enough to read it. Even better, my parents didn't find it. I don't even want to think about what would happen if they ever read this... ugh... 

I've made up with Jas. She phoned up last night, begging my forgiveness. Well, kind of. Actually, she phone up to ask me what the history homework was, but such details are not important. 

Anyway, I ended up telling her the truth about everything. Hogwarts and such. She decided to stop being so stubborn about not talking to me in the first place, after she'd stopped laughing. 

Well, who cares if she thinks I'm mad? This is the girl who would choose some boy over her best friend [ie; me], after all. If that isn't a sign of madness, I don't know what is. 

Tomorrow I leave for Hogwarts... I wonder what it'll be like? 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

End of part one... please read and review? 

Ginny :) and AuthorByNight 


	2. Do You Know Who Is You Know Who? Because...

MY CHRISTMAS LIST 

REALITY BITES; Chapter 2

by Author By Night and Ginny :)

I have to say, Author By Night wrote most of this chapter, since my life has been invariably busy recently. So, this chapter is mainly her fault! J/ K. 

Anyway... we own Clarisse. That's it. Louise Rennison owns Georgia and Co., and J. K Rowling owns Harry and his friends. OK? Good! ^_^ 

Well, read, review, and have a great Guy Fawkes Night! 

Ginny :) _________________________________________________________________________ 

SEPTERMBER 04 

7 PM   
  
My first day was not so fab.  
The train ride was okay, I guess. I sat in the compartment with Gary (or Harry. Whatever), but then this girl with bushy brown hair came in. I stared at her, and she stared at me, so I went boss-eye back. I knew her. Worse luck; it was Hermione Granger.   
She said in this really icy voice "Georgia Nicholson?" I nodded. 

Well, it was true, technically, although sometimes I have doubts about weather I could really be related to my parents, or weather they were zapped down from another planet, and adopted me just to look normal [hahahahaa. Normal? Mutti and vatti? Yeah, right]...   
"Herm-ee-one Granger?" _Help me, Herm-ee-one-kenobi! You're my only hope!_ I added under my breath.  
"It's Her-my-oh-nee." The girl snapped. "What are you doing? I didn't know you came here."  
"I'm new. They didn't realise I was a witch until an, umm... incident. Or something."  
Hermione nodded. "Oh, really? What did you do this time?"   
Behind her, Harry gave me a sympathetic glance. I made a mental note to ask him how he deals with this girl. After all, I was being perfectly nice, and she gets all rude. Really! 

I suddenly thought of something. "Wait, er... why are you guys here? I thought I was coming two days early..." I said to Harry or Gary or Larry. 

"Oh, I'm a prefect, and--" 

"Typical!" 

Hermione ignored me "--And Harry has to come for, er...." she looked hesitant. I wondered what that could mean. Perhaps it was a Soap Opera thing; 

You know, this maniac is after this boy, so the person hides with this girl, but the girl ends up to be the daughter of the pschycomaniac, and so they run away against her fathers wishes, and he ends up killing the daughter, and the boy kills the man. (a/n: Sounds like some fanfics I've read)  
Harry looked a bit awkward. I looked at his head. "You never told me why you got that cut on your head. What happened? Did you run into a french window?" 

I have a friend who did that. She had eleven stitches and some weird drugs to have, which made everyone really hyper. 

Hermione glared. "Shut up!" She snapped. "It's none of your business, anyway! And for your information, it wasn't glass, it was Voldemort!" 

"Voldemort? What kind of name..?" it sounded like some sort of anti-wart cream. 

"Never mind." Hermione hissed. "Can you just _shut up_?" 

"Why don't I just leave?" I snapped back. "Oh, and Hermione, I wasn't talking to you in the first place." I then left, and walked into an empty compartment. Now I know why Jas seems such good company; because Hermione 'perfect' Granger could make even Wet Lyndsay look like a promising compainion! Urgh... 

Soon, an Asian girl with jet black hair walked in. The first thing I noticed was her make up. Painting by numbers! And if I was going to wear that much eyeliner, I'd try not to look like Henry The Happy Panda. 

"Is this compartment saved?" Harry The Happy Panda asked. I shook my head.   
"Nope! At least not that I know of. I just got here, so I could be completely wrong." 

The girl laughed. "Good. So, are you a prefect as well?" 

I shook my head. "A prefect, yeah, right! It's a long story, but I'm going to be a 5th year." 

The girl smiled. "Cool. Did I introduce myself? I'm Cho. Cho Chang." 

"I'm Georgia Nicholson." 

Cho nodded. "So, are you from a Wizarding family?" She asked. 

I shook my head. "Nope. Well, at least not that I know of. Heaven knows what secrets have been kept from me.. I sometimes think I was switched at birth. Or my parents are aliens who adopted me. Or something..." 

Cho laughed. "I feel the same way a lot. It's just so annoying. And what's with my parent's obsession with Garden Gnomes? If we don't go near them, they won't come out of the holes. It's that simple." 

"You have real gnomes?" And to think my parents got narked about my damaging one that wasn't even alive, for goodness sake! "We used to have a fake one- that is, untill I broke it. God, were my parents unreasonable about that!" 

Cho raised her eyebrows. "Should I ask?" 

"Long story." I said. I thought for a minute... there was other stuff to talk about in life other then Garden Gnomes, surely? Fascinating as they are.. 

"So, what are Houses?" I asked "I never understood it, but everyone's asking me what one I wanna be in. Well, I know what Houses are, but it seems there's a difference here. At my old school, you just got put in one and that was that, except when they forced you to get all matey with your other House-members to get points and win sports and crap." 

"We don't do it quite like that here," Cho goes "There's a difference. Well, not really... You still get points and all, but.. it's different. You share rooms with the girls in your House- well, the girls in your year in your House. Also, it's supposed to go by characterisation. You see, a hat chooses you." 

My jaw dropped. "A HAT?!!" Yeah, right! She HAD to be pulling my leg! "How-?" 

Cho shrugged. "It just does. That's Hogwarts for you. I guess it is pretty strange... Anyway, basically, this hat decides on your House by who you are. 

The Slytherins have a horrible reputation- a lot of Dark Wizards- you know, evil types- come from there, or came from there.   
Gryffindor is supposed to be where the brave people are from, but a lot of them are just plain stupid and will run into anything that looks promisingly dangerous."  
"Like french windows." I was thinking of that Harry kid.  
Cho gave me a Look, but carried on. "Ravenclaw is my House. It's supposed to be for the smart. I guess. And Hufflepuff... well..." Cho trailed off. 

"What about Hufflepuff?" I asked. Was it even worse than Slytherin? Bet I get put there. Fab.... not. None of these Houses sounded my thing. 

Cho sighed. "Sorry, I just... nothing. Hufflepuff supposed to be where the kids who are either loyal or simply don't fit anywhere else go. Its said to be full of losers, but... my boyfriend came from there... Do you want a Chocalate Frog?" 

"A Chocalate Frog? What, like that Monty Python Sketch with John Cleese, and the other bloke, Wossname? '_Ziz eez a crunchy dried frog and_--'" 

"They're only sweets, don't worry." Cho laughed, and handed one. "Try it." 

I popped one in my mouth. It was really good. "Mmmm! Better than,erm, Muggle Chocolate." I hoped I'd got that right. Although I probably hadn't...   
Weather I did or not, Cho didn't bat an eyelid.  
I thought of that Harry kid again, for some reason. Curiosity, probably. 

"Hey, do you know a kid named Harry? Hermione Granger's mate? I wanted to ask you something." 

Cho nodded. "I've seen him. What do you want to ask?" 

"What's wrong with his forehead? It has this red thing on it that looks like red lightning. A scar, only scars, they're white, usually. And lightening isn't red... When I asked, though, Hermione got really mean. Maybe he drew it on with a felt- tip?" 

Cho laughed, and then looked horrified, like Mutti did when I told her about the Garden Gnome. 

"You ASKED him? Oh boy..!" 

"Yeah, and I asked if he'd ran into a French window. Because my friend did that and she got a scaron her forehead. Hermione just said something about some guy who sounds like a make of blemish cream-- Mort?" 

Cho put her head in her hand. "Oh... Georgia... it's a long story." 

"Tell me anyway." 

"Basically, this evil Wizard, Voldemort, came back into power.." and Cho started telling me about how this guy had killed people with one curse, and had killed Harry's parents- but Harry'd survived, with a scar. 

This Voldie person couldn't be all he was cracked up to be, if he was destroyed by some kid... but all the same... 

"Oh boy, he must hate me. And he was kinda cute, too!" I said. Drat! 

Cho shook her head. "Don't worry. People who know the story have said much worse things." 

The rest of the ride was okay. I talked to Cho, and she promised to show me around. "But I would go to Dumbledore the second I get there. "Apparently, this school place is huge. Bigger then my old one. On the plus side, this means I can make up excuses about being lost and be late for bad lessons, and, I don't have to wear a stupid beret. 

When we got there, Cho, Harry, Hermione and I all went in this Carriage to the school. Angus chose that moment to jump on her cat. Well, her horrible orange thing was flicking its tail. Of course Angus was going to feel those catty feelings and pounce on it! 

Hermione screamed. "_GET YOUR CAT OFF OF CROOKSHANKS_!" Whoa, stress! 

"Chill out!" I said. "And anyway, you should shut up, you're the one who told me not to freak out about mice." 

Hermione looked furious. "Whatever. That was in year four at Primary school." 

With that, she picked up Crookshanks, and would not look at me the rest of the way, so I definitely escaped something there. It's 100 times better then having her glaring at me. 

"What's her problem?" I whispered to Cho. 

Cho shrugged "I have no idea. She used to be worse, though. Or at least that's what my friend's sister says." 

The rest of the night was boring. I always knew I hated school assemblies! 

I spent the entire time playing mini-cricket with my peas and knife, something only an assembly could drive me to. We weren't allowed to eat until after the headmaster had finished speaking, which is downright stupid. 

Dumbledore, the headmaster, said I would be sorted with the first years. 

Untill then, Cho offered that I share her room, as she was the only prefect in that year. (I privately wondered why, if Ravenclaw is supposed to be so brainy.) 

8 PM 

I hope I'm in Ravenclaw with Cho. That would be cool. But I'm not that clever. I don't want to be either, really. She's a bit too much of a clever-dick for my liking, sometimes. 

11 PM  
I cannot fall asleep. Hogwarts is fascinating. Why couldn't my old school be like this??? Then I wouldn't have wasted so much time staring into outerspace there, and could have been more mentally alert. Well, actually... 

11;20PM 

Cho's asleep; Or at least trying to get to sleep. But I'm not tired; Too excited. I've been keeping her awake by talking to much, she says. I thought about singing instead, but I supposed I should try and keep on friendly terms with her for awhile, and decided against it. 

I wonder how the others are. Jas is probably on the phone with Tom, her beloved boyfriend. Rosie... who knows? Asleep, or chatting on the internet, or something. Ellen is probably at some party somewhere.  
My little sister Libby is probably asleep, dreaming about missing her terrific sister. 

Not. 

11;30PM 

I bet Libby's dreaming about Angus. 

Typical. 

September 05 

3 PM 

Just went through a basic tour through Hogwarts. I'll never find anything! Maybe that's not such a bad thing... hehehe. 

3:30 PM 

That Hermione Granger needs to relax! I was in the library, 'working' (it seemed like a peaceful place) on homework (I was forced to. Cho was at a practice for some wizarding game or other, and if I hadn't kept myself busy, I would be dead by now.) 

Anyway, Hermione yelled at me for not using more than one piece of paper. Only, they call it parchment. 

When I mentioned my teacher for that subject (Professor Snape, grease money extrodinaire) had not asked for that, she just scoffed and was like "they always want more. That's why I'm a Prefect." 

I said "Well, I have a life." She just left, looking hurt. 

Serves her right.  


3:32 PM 

I wonder how Robbie is...  
  


3:33 PM 

I am very bored.  


3:35 

Where has Cho got to?  


3;40 

I get sorted tomorrow. Should be interesting... watch me get into Hufflepuff. Huh.  


SEPTEMBER 05  


11:55 AM 

Cho and I were talking about potential houses. She says I seem like a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. 

"But if Hufflepuff is for the weird kids-" So maybe I should fit in! Yeah, right. 

Cho shook her head. "They just have that reputation. Besides, you seem like a Gryffindor anyway. Maybe a Ravenclaw, but I very much doubt it." 

"Why? Am I not smart?" I asked. I know that I'm not, but I wasn't going to let Missie Goody Two Shoes Cho get away with admitting that to my face! 

"No! no... you just seem very.... not Ravenclaw. I'm surprised I got into this House. Everyone's fanatic about work and stuff. I DO homework, but..." 

I shrugged. "I hardly ever do mine." 

Cho laughed. "Well, with Professor Snape, you might want to. He'd take 50 points from your House if you didn't." Why does everyone care so much about points? Especially Cho. She really into this being Patriotic To Your House thing. 

"I'd just learn a charm on how to make him fly out of the room." I pointed out. 

Cho laughed but shook her head. (She does that a lot, I noticed. Doesn't she get dizzy?). "We can't do that kind of magic. The only way you could do that is the Imperius Curse, and that'll send you to Azkaban- the Wizard Prison." 

Wizards have a prison? 

Cool!  


2;30PM 

Well, great. Cho has sodded off somewhere again. Something to do with her "duties as a Prefect." 

It sucks having a friend whose always busy. And too clever for her own good.  


8 PM 

I'm in Gryffindor. It happened like this. First, the hat started singing. [And this was without any of my parents' herbal tea!]The song basically went something like this:  
  
About a Thousand years ago  
A day before today  
Four people came into this Castle  
They all somehow had the time  
So there was not hassle.  
Those with exceptional brains were Ravenclaw,  
Striving far and wide,  
The bravest were in Gryffindor,  
Who always would survive.  
The Hufflepuffs, sweet, fair and loyal,  
The Slytherins, smart with toil.  
So try me on, you're in great hands,  
Though I do have none.  
Hopefully in your house  
You'll learn a lot and get a lot done.  
  
I couldn't help snorting at the last part. Very unrealistic. How weird can you get? I received a few looks, but I shrugged them off. 

After they all were sorted (the first years, that is), I had to go up. I was introduced, and I saw Ron staring at me in this weird expression. Basically brain-dead. Or at least that's how it looked. I then saw Hermione nudge him, looking angry. 

".. okay. Georgia, please sit down to be sorted." 

I stared. "Do I have to put that thing on my head? I don't know if I can, I have my hair up. It'll mess it up." 

The lady glared. "Take it down then!" There was no arguing with that tone of voice... and I thought that Miss Stamp was bad! 

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine..." I took my hair down, and sat on the stool. 

"Just sort me and get this over with." I murmured.   
_My my, aren't you touchy._

I thought I was hearing things. The words just... wandered into my brian, so I wasn't technically hearing things, but still!  
_Nope, I can talk. No one can hear, though. Now, lets see... Slytherin... hmm... you're snotty enough..._

"I am not!" I thought. The hat seemed to chuckle.  
_ But no, Slytherin is a Pureblood house. You'd get beaten up. Ravenclaw? You don't really have the brains. Hufflepuff is a possibility.. but then, you are not loyal. Or hard- working, if it comes to that. Now, bravery...._

"Just stop dissing me, and sort me already!" I said aloud. I saw everybody stare at me.   
_ It seems you have potential. You'll do well in..._ "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Fab. At least it wasn't Hufflepuff. 

The woman took the hat off of me. "Go where everyone is clapping." 

I looked over. There was a table where some people were clapping, all dressed in red and black and gold; All the same, it seemed most people there were staring or whispering. I wondered why. 

Hermione and her friends were at the table, but I avoided them. They were all right in their own way, but they're pretty annoying. 

Ron gawked at me all flipping night. I tried to ignore him. He's not bad, but really, one hundered per cent not my type. Besides, it seemed that if I merely looked at him, Hermione would get vicious. God, she needs to get her priorities sorted out and fast! 

I talked to this girl named Ginny, a 'friend' of Hermione's [yeah, right] and Ron's little sister. She's not so bad, despite being younger then me. Anyone would be an improvement on Miss Brainbox 'Mione, who was very involved in a conversation with the Harry and Ron. probably talking about The Elements And Their Place In The Development Of Wizardry, or something just as fascinating. 

Ginny's in 4th year. Too bad, really; She'd be a cool roommate.   


12 AM 

I met this girl in the Common Room. Her names Clarisse Smithinson. She seems groovy, although her makeup looks like Painting-By-Numbers. 

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" she goes. 

"Pretty cool. Although some of the Slytherins are even worse then the Bummer Twins, back from my school. And that's really suspicious, because I didn't think it was possible! And Hermione Granger... talk about a fab room-mate. She's such a laugh." Sarcasm, sarcasm... 

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Hermione? Ugh. Well... She's really not that bad; Just slightly.. er... too smart for her own good sometimes." 

"All the time!" 

"Once you get to know her, she's not--" 

"I have known her. Worse luck. She was in my year 4 class. But I figured she wouldn't still be so... so... know it all. And I wasn't half wrong!" 

"Hi Clarisse!" I saw Hermione, of all people, pass by. 

Clarisse gasped. "Hermione! Oh, I mean, uh hi. I heard you made Prefect; Congratulations!" 

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." She saw Clarisses's face. "Is something wrong? You look upset or something. Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey..." 

"Oh, its fine Hermione. I'm just tired." 

Hermione said. "Oh." and left. I stared. 

"She is getting weirder." Clarisse laughed. 

"Yeah, tell me about it!" said a new voice. I saw Ginny again. 

"Oh, hi Gin." 

Ginny sat. "So, you know Herm'?" 

I nodded. "Yeah... we were in the same class together one year." 

Ginny smiled. "So you know how she can get.. she's actually my friend, or so I'm lead to believe. I don't recall having any choice in the matter," she paused, grinning like a grinning person with a special thing to grin about, "She's all right, really though! Fine if you make friends with her... All the same... I don't know..." she looked all serious again. Boy does she change fast! 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"They've been really secretive about stuff- she and her friends, one of them being my brother, Ron. Like, they were in Ron's room this summer, talking, and I walked in, and I heard them say something about "Snuffles." When I asked who he was, Ron said "Nothing, Ginny. Go away and play with your friends, okay?" And Hermione was just all worried looking." 

"She always looks worried!" pointed out Clarisse, "About homework, exams, that Potter boy, weather or not 100, 000 piece of parchment will be enough for her Transfiguration essay..." 

"That's a bit mean!" Ginny protested, "She just...needs a confidence boost, and gets it from doing well." 

I shrugged. "She's always been like that. I wouldn't worry. Probably nothing." 

Ginny relaxed. "You're right. I hope." 

"I am always right!" 

"Sure you are, Georgia. And I'm Guy Fawkes!"  
"Well hi there, Bonfire Guy! 

I wonder if they really are hiding something? On the other hand, who cares? 

This place is SO BRILL!  


September 8 

1:00 pm  


I had two classes today, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Potions. The potions master is very ugly. You could have cut bread with his nose, I swear it, officer! He also has all the personality of a dead starfish. 

I got lost, and strode in 5 minutes late.   
He was not happy. "Where were you, girl?" 

How jerkful is that? 

"I got lost, which isn't a hard thing to do in this place." I snapped. 

The stupid old geezer looked horrified. "20 points from Gryffindor!" He said sternly. "Sit down or it will be another 20!" 

I was about to say 'Oh the horror! Not taking off points! How will I live with myself?!' but the rest of the Gryffindors started scowling at me and muttering, so I decided against it. 

I shrugged. "Okay, fine." And sat down next to this boy, who looked at me in amazement. He was sort of fat, I noticed. I whispered to the kid when the teacher wasn't looking "What IS that bloke's problem?" 

The boy whispered back, "Professor Snape hates Gryffindors. Takes points off of me all the time." 

"Professor?" I whispered back. I was so used to saying 'Miss' or 'Sir'. 

That is, to their faces. 

The boy nodded. I shrugged. Snape started droning on about Potions and all.   


I decided to be funny. To do something. Everyone was so serious. I raised my hand. "Mr.- I   
mean, Professor Snape?" 

Professor Snape looked at me. "Yes?" He said icily. 

"Can you tell us how to do Love Potions?" Half the class laughed, the other half stared at me. I saw Hermione glaring. The boy I was sitting next to tittered slightly. 

Snape looked furious. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek! Now, let's get back to work.." and started droning on again. Very boring. Such is life, such is life. 

Defence was a bit better. When we walked in, I saw this man standing at a desk. He looked like he hadn't changed clothes in years. The rest of the class seemed to know him. They all said things like"You're back?" And "Professor Lupin?" 

Professor Lupin smiled. "Sit down, I will explain." 

He said something about not being able to make the feast, due to difficulties, and decided to surprise everyone. I didn't see what was so surprising about it, but I supposed it didn't matter. He just waffled on like that, and I decided to sit there like a lemon. 

Lupin looked at us. "Okay," he said. "We will be learning more advanced magic this year, as... I'm afraid Lord Voldemort has returned." I noticed people grimaced at the name, and I stared. Wasn't he the guy who'd tried to kill that Harry Potter kid? 

Lupin continued, "I am back for various reasons. This year, we will be learning about several curses. I was notified that last year, you were taught the Unforgivables. We will go over them." I raised my hand. 

"What are they, Sir?" 

Lupin sighed. "I was hoping I would not have to show you. And I do not want to demonstrate, so I will explain.." and he explained about these curses, that apparently could take over you, and one that killed you. Cheerful stuff! 

When he explained that one (It was Avada Kedvra or something) I noticed he had a haunted look, and he seemed to stop abruptly. "Now," he said, "I want to explain to you about what is going on. The Ministry has confirmed the return of you-know-who." 

"Can't you just say the name?" I asked. 

A silence filled the room. I heard some whispers, and everyone was staring at me. Again! "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "Chill out, guys! Sheesh!" 

Lupin shook his head. "I believe your name is Georgia Nicholson?" 

"Yeah.." I said, almost nervously. Lupin said, "Okay, Georgia. I would like to see you after class. 

Uh oh. 

After class, I went to his desk, and said very sweetly, "You wanted to see me?" 

Lupin nodded. "I believe you are new, and did not know of the Magic World. Is this correct?" 

I nodded. "Heck, yeah. If I wasn't, I would've turned my friend into a toad by now." And not necessarily by accident, although I didn't add that out loud. 

I noticed Lupin looked like he wanted to laugh, but remained stern. Really, people! 

Lupin continued. "Well, you see.. Voldemort was a very powerful Wizard. He gave fear, and for some reason, speaking his name became, well... unspeakable. Few people say it, out of fear. I cannot explain why, but I think that it would be best if you would be more careful." 

I shook my head. "He can't have been THAT bad, loads of people are still alive! They're all all right!" 

Lupin frowned, and I knew that I'd said something wrong. "There are many definitions of 'alive', Georgia." He seemed to say in a whisper. I didn't get what he meant.   
"What? I usually intend it to mean 'still breathing'-- " I started to say, but Professor Lupin waved his hand. "You are excused. Please leave now." 

I left. What on Earth was all that about?!?!  


1: 15 PM 

Something's weird about him, that's for sure. 

1: 16 

Could he be on drugs? 

1:17  
You never know... 

1; 20 

On the plus side, he doesn't look like the back of a bus, unlike a certain other professor. 

September 20th 

5 PM 

Lost this darned book yet again. I think Hermione's cat took it and hid it, personally. I swear it has more brains then Ron Weasley's older brothers do between them. 

6PM 

So far, here are people I've met: 

Neville- kid I sat next to in Potions that one day. He's okay, but a bit wimpy- and moronic. 

Hermione- Ugh. Weirdo! She is SUCH a flaming know-it-all. 

Ron- I think he still has a crush on me. Well, whoop-di-doo. He's sorta cute, but... nah. 

Harry- He's okay. Kind of nice, really. He stood up for me to Hermione one day- she was saying how I really should be politer to teachers, and Harry was like "Hermione, give her a break okay?" Ron was like "Yeah, who wants to be nice?' Then Hermione and Ron started arguing- they always do. They'll probably end up marrying. God do I pity Ron. I should date him just to save him from that fate... but I won't. 

Ginny- She's sweet. Kinda quiet, though. And she likes Hermione, for some inexplicable reason. 

Lavendar- Ugh. Worse than Wet Lindsay. 

Parvati- Hangs out with Lavendar. Giggles a lot about... well, everything. 

Clarisse- a saner person, also in my year. She's pretty cool. 

Cho- Cool enough. Don't see her much though, she always keeps herself busy. She seems a bit... morbid sometimes. 

Draco Malfoy- I always see him, and these three other kids- a girl (Pansy or something), and two guys, Crabbe and Goyle I think. Draco is an obnoxious brat, really; Always calling Hermione and I "mudbloods." Pity he's cute. Pansy's just obsessed with Draco, and is always insulting Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle are just idiots. I don't think they know how to talk, besides grunts yet.  
7:05Pm  
I've given them nicknames:  
Draco- Malfoy the Maniac (MtM)  
Pansy- The Pathetic Pug (TPP)  
Hermione- Brainbox   
Lavendar- Dopey Lavendar 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Please could you leave a review?


	3. The Art Of Evesdropping

REALITY BITES; Chapter 3

by AuthorByNight and Ginny :)

Yes, here is another brilliant [!] chapter by myself and AuthorByNight! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if we don't get a chance to post before then, a merry Christmas to all! Eat a mincepie & pull a cracker (no pun intended ^_^) for both of us! 

Hope you enjoy the chapter! 

Ginny :) & AuthorByNight 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

September 21st 

3;30PM 

I swear, whoever invented Arithmancy _WILL DIE_. Horribly. Not forgetting slowly, painfully and very, very nastily, with a book on Pythagoras' Theorem shoved down their throat, amongst other things. Mwahahahahahaaaa.... 

I have a theory that, in private, the Slytherins practice doing maniacal laughter. It would explain a lot. I spent half of Lunch Hour arguing with Draco 'Jim Cute But Dim' Malfoy. 

"Look, I really don't give a toss if your broomstick is a Nimbus 2002 or a just a piece of old wood from the Forbidden Forest. Weather I have one of my own or not is irrelevant. I just want to get past you and your moronic cronies, and have my dinner." 

"Don't get rude with _me_, Nicholson--" 

"Then let me past! It's not rocket science!" Idiot. 

He stuck his chin out, and tried to look at me imperiously over his nose, only he's shorter then me, so it looked pretty funny. "Listen, Nicholson, I know spells that could make your stomach tie itself in a knot. I know spells that could make your skin creep-- literally. I know spells that could kill you if you took one more breath, you filthy Mudblood, so just you mind how you treat me and my friends." And he was off, into that creepy laughter, like the evil bad guys always do in films. Good grief. 

"Oh, shut up you tedious git." That kind of laughter takes probably practice, which, if you want my opinion, is plain disturbing. I pushed past him and those two trolls he hangs around with, who just looked at each other. Like rocks. Or something. Anyway, they didn't _do_ anything. They probably weren't used to people pushing past them, but as it is, I'm used to the Bummer Twins, so these two were practically a walkover, since they had even less brains. Which is surprising, really, as I didn't think that was possible. 

On the down side, this means that I now have no other excuses to procrastinate my homework. Fantastimondo! I wish they had TV here. Or even radio would be a start. My discman is refusing to work, even when I put new batteries in it, and when I complained, Cho just told me it wouldn't work at all in this place. 

Maybe this place isn't so brill after all. 

4PM 

I miss Robbie. I've been too busy lately to think about anything but my new school and everything, but I do miss him. I miss his cute floppy hair and deep eyes and strong hands, and the way his mouth turns up at the corners when he laughs. 

And I think I'm getting snog withdrawl. 

I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Jas too. No connection to the snog withdrawl thing. 

5;30PM 

I wonder what's happening in Eastenders? 

5;35PM 

Probably just another sex scandal. Oh well. 

9PM 

I have just had the fright of my life!!! 

I'd gone for a walk around the castle, life being the incredibly boring thing it is, and hung out with Ginny and Clarisse for awhile, before returning to the dorm. When I banged on the door, this green- faced monster wrenched it open! 

"What?" said the monster. 

It was Parvati in a face mask, purple dressing gown, and hair curlers, which is scary enough in its own way, when you think about it. 

Actually, I've been talking to the two of them, and they're not so bad. Lavinder has about as much common sense as a bucket of cheese, and Parvati giggles every 20 seconds or so-- maybe there's a timer in her head that goes _19... 20... giggle... 1... 2... _?-- but they're all right in their own way. 

I had to explain the whole Why I Am At Hogwarts thing to them again. I should write it down, like a book or something, then when people say "Hey, who are you? You weren't hear last year, and I swear you can't be a first year!" I can just give them my book, and, erm... they can read it. Lucky them. 

Oh, got to go, Lavinder just asked if I'd like to help them do makeovers on each other. I have just the fabbest thing to do with her hair! 

10PM 

Lavender is no longer speaking to me or Parvati. I tried to put her hair up in lots of cute little bunches, only the brush got stuck in her hair, and when Parvati tried to help, by charming the brush out, a whole hunk of Lavender's hair came out! Oops. So, we're both being ignored. 

10;15PM 

God, she's stubborn. 

10;19 

I mean, it's not like it won't grow back. 

10;25 

And even if it doesn't, she could get a wig. 

10;30 

Clarisse has come upstairs, apparently having finished playing Chess or whatever needy game it was, and just gone straight to bed. I'm so bored. Lavender and Parvati are also asleep. Hermione is probably still downstairs, and even more probably doing homework. 

10;40 

Or maybe she's getting up to 'something' with Harry and/ or Ron? 

11;15PM  
Nah. 

12 MIDNIGHT 

Has anyone told Lavender that she sounds like she saws logs in her sleep? 

I'm going to try and get to sleep by counting sheep. I keep thinking of Robbie, though. Most girls don't have to worry about their boyfriends when they go away! But Robbie's different to other guys. For a start, he's cuter, and, he can dance like anything. I should keep him on a string. Also, unlike Jool's boyfriend, he doesn't talk about porno- cards in front of his beloved. 

Heck, I'm just going back to counting sheep. 

September 22nd 

9AM 

God I'm tired! I'd just got to sleep, when Hermione came bustling through the door waking me up again! I had a grand total of about three hours last night. Urgh. I may have to kill her. 

10 PM  
All right, that's it! Hermione Helenor Granger really needs to get her stupid act together.  
Today in the common room, Hermie-one-kenobe came along as Harry and I were talking innocently. We haven't really talked since the train incident. (Well, actually I was asking what the DaDA homework was) and she comes along, interrupts him, and is all "Harry, have you seen my 'O.W.Ls For Talented Students' book? I think Ron hid it. If he did, he'll be sorry." 

"It's probably in the library." I remarked. Hermione glared, and Harry shook his head at me as if to say "that wasn't smart." OK, so he was right. But still...  
"What do you mean by that?" She spat. I mean it- I half expected something to come out of her mouth.  
"I mean it's _in the library_! That's practically your second home." I noticed a few people looking.  
Hermione said frostily (I swear the girl was an ice cube in another life), "Well, Georgia, at least I _do_ my homework, and know better than to ask how to make love potions." I heard a few giggles. I felt my face turn red.  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Are you letting her copy your homework?"  
"Yeah." I said. "So?"   
"Well, maybe you could actually DO it. Or at least write it down! How did you last at your old school?"   
I lost my rag. "You know what, Hermione? You need to shut up and stop bossing people around!" She looked furious, and started to say something, but I cut her off. "Yes, that's right, I said _shut up_! Can you believe it? The worst word anybody could possibly say! Hah! Honestly, you're so perfect, it's sick. You make me sick!"  
"Whoa..." I heard someone say, and some other people started tittering.   
Hermione said, trying to keep her voice calm, "There's no such thing as 'too perfect'. Besides, it's-" 

"You know what, Hermione? I don't care! I'm sick of how you've been nagging not just me all year, but your own friends. You think nobody can top you in anything, that you're just the best thing God ever created, and its some kind of offence if anyone dares to disagree!" I was shocked with myself- I usually don't talk like that. I just cuss and leave.  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. Ginny was staring wide-eyed, and I saw Parvati give me the thumbs-up sign-- really surprising considering we haven't been talking. 

Harry just looked like half of him wanted to cuss me out, the other half wanted to burst out laughing. I saw Ron, who'd just entered, staring from me to Hermione and back.  
Hermione's face turned from pink to red to pale to pink. She trembled, and just gasped, "Shut up, Nicholson." She ran off. I think she was crying. I have to admit, I did feel bad. Ginny reluctantly, after looking at me, ran after her, along with Ron   
and Harry.  
As soon as they'd all left, everyone started clapping and cheering. Three kids, two twins (I think Ron's brothers) and a kid with dreadlocks (Lee or something) started cheering "Georgia! Georgia! Georgia! GEORGIA! GEORGIA!" Very loud. I smiled. 

Now everyone knows me. 

11PM 

But I still feel bad. Hermione won't even look at me. 

Can't say I blame her. 

MIDNIGHT 

Why do I have to be a horrible person? 

More to the point, why do I care?! I don't even like the girl! She has Nora Batty tights and stupid braces. Not to mention an attitude problem! 

12;20PM 

I really do still fell bad. But I'm not going to apologise.  
September 23rd, 1: AM  
Oh my gosh!!!!!!   
I can't believe what I heard! I thought I was hearing things, I swear!  
I left this in the Common Room, so at Midnight, I went back to get it so nobody (like Hermione) would read anything.  
Well, as I got the diary, I saw Hermione with Ron and Harry. I did NOT want to see Hermione, so I hid behind a table.  
"Hermione, go back to your dorm, who cares if Georgia's there!" said Harry's voice.  
"I don't want her to boast about how she made me cry-- which of course she didn't." Hermione snapped.   
Ron said very quickly "Hey, Harry, have you heard from Sirius?"   
I frowned. Where had I heard the name? Sirius... who famous has a name like that? Hay! Wasn't that the name of some prison escapee that's still on the news here and then?! It couldn't be... Harry doesn't strike me as the type to get mixed up with murderers. Well, not unless they're after him, which it seems a lot of them are.   
"_Shh_! Ron! Someone could hear!" Hermione scolded.   
"Nobody's down here, Hermione."   
"Well, could you at least keep quiet when people ARE around? If anyone got wind we were in contact with a convicted murder..."   
They WHAT?! I squealed and dropped my book. Buggerbuggerbugger... 

Harry said "Shh! Did you hear something?"  
"I think it was probably just Neville snoring." Ron remarked. Then he said   
"Ouch!" And I had a feeling Hermione had kicked him or something.  
Then I realised. A convicted murder... not good. I mean, I'd probably take to socialising with Herr Kraymer before I helped a convicted murderer! But don't quote me on that. 

Anyway... maybe I had misunderstood. 

Then I remembered Ginny even saying they'd acted weird. 

"I definitely heard something too. Whose there?" Hermione said, louder. I felt nervous. What if they were in league with him? They could kill me- I did hear quite a bit. Of course, he could also be blackmailing them. More likely- Hermione wouldn't murder someone, as it would be bound to get her disqualified from school. Or would she..?  
Ron said "Guys, it's okay. You're just freaking out."   
"So, it's cool that Lupin's back, isn't it?" Harry said, obviously changing the subject.  
I managed to sneak away, and I don't think they heard me. I crept into my room.  
So.. it seems perfect Hermione is in a bit of a mess here. Ha!   
1: 13  
Just realised. If she IS involved with this Sirius person... could she have him murder me?  
But why would Harry be in league with a murder? He should be against them... 

That's it! Its probably a horrible threat to Harry or something. Why else would he be at Hogwarts before everyone if he wasn't a Prefect? He probably somehow got someone to let him there.  
So, either their being blackmailed, or they are in league.  
Should I tell someone, in case they try and kill someone? But who'd believe   
me?  
I got a letter from Jas, by the way. It said:  
_Dear Gee-Gee,  
Wow, this is so fab! How can Owls come from place to place with letters? I asked Tom, and he said they can't, and he knows all about stuff- well, fruit- but wouldn't he also know about Animals? But don't worry, he has no clue about you being at whatever that place is called. I've told everyone I forget the name, but its in Scotland. So, do you know any spells?   
Well, I have to go, Tom's coming in two hours. Ta ta!  
Jas  
P.S. Here are some other notes  
  
__Georgia,   
Is Jas telling the truth? She says your school only accepts letters from parents and family. Odd. Anyway, waz up? We miss you down here- especially Robbie and Jas. _

_Wet Lindsay actually asked him out- again- and he said he has you. Even though you're in Scotland! _

_Well, we have to go. Tata, girl!  
Jools, Ellen and Rosie  
P.S. What's your school called?  
_

Awww, Robbie misses me! I miss him too. And he turned down Wet Lindsay because he likes ME! Hah! Yes! EVEN THOUGH I'M IN SCOTLAND! How fab is that???? Marvy fabulosoble, that's how fab it is! No-- wait! It's EVEN FABBER THEN THAT! It's-- oh, shut up, brain, shut up!!! 

I opened his letter with my heart skipping:  
_Georgia,  
Hi sweetheart._ --Sweetheart!-- _I miss you like crazy. I hope you know we're still going out, and that I always will love you. I hope you come back for Christmas- can't wait!   
Robbie  
_Very short, but sweet. And they'd all inclosed photographs. There is one of Robbie with his guitar. Ohh, he is sooo CUTE!!! 

2AM 

Writing that made me forget what I overheard. 

What should I do??  
  
2: 30 AM  
Would they hex me if I told?  
  
2:31 AM  
Would this SIRIUS person curse me?  
2:33  
_Sirius_ly confusing. Hahahahahahahaha! I'm so funny, I amaze myself. Maybe I should be one of those people you see in night clubs, you know, they get up and they talk and everyone laughs? 

3AM 

... or not...  
  
11: AM  
Saw Draco Malfoy; He said to me "I wasn't joking the other day, you know." And walked off. 

12; Noon  
Freak.   
  
1: PM  
Clarisse just asked me "Hey, where were you last night? I woke up early and you were gone."  
I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione look at me very suddenly; Probably wondering if I hadn't heard their little talk. Well, I wasn't about to let them know I knew.  
"Oh, I was going to the bog." I said. "I came right back though." I noticed Hermione looking at me very suspiciously. "Really?" She said. "Its an odd time.. are you sure?"  
"I should know, I was there! In fact, I'm perfectly _sirius _!" I blurted out. Hermione looked even more suspicious, and she had this look on her face, the look teachers get when you give a very lame excuse for something. The "I-very-much-doubt-it." look. Like the time I told McGonagall that Parvati's owl ate my textbook (Which technically was a lie, but she didn't KNOW that! It _could_ have done!). But she also suddenly looked nervous or tense or something. "Well, umm... I have to go and see... er... a Professor...about... something..." She walked off, quickly.  
" Hermione, wait! I mean, I have to go and see Lupin!" Harry said, and he and Ron followed. I couldn't help thinking it was on purpose. 

Clarisse looked puzzled. "What was she so worried about? Was she hiding something?"  
I shrugged. "Probably. Who knows?"  
Even though I know perfectly well what- okay, I don't, know anything much, but I have a feeling! 

6PM 

Thank God lessons are over. Hermione, Harry and Ron keep giving my funny looks [funnier then normal, I mean]. What is their problem?! 

OK, so I do know what their problem is, but they don't have to keep looking at me. It's unnerving. But still better then playing chess with Ginny, who is the worst loser ever, for the simple reason that she never actually loses, which has to be bad for a person. Does that make sense? Who cares? I'm cold and I have an essay to do on The Invention Of Muggle Television And Its Place In Society for Muggle Studies, which is by far the easiest class I have ever taken. Literally, it's like writing my life story or something. 

10Pm 

I'm still cold. These wizards can't be that great, they haven't discovered central heating yet. Or telly! I mean, It's just not _fair_. I'm missing 'Backadder Goes Forth' tonight and I am going to make sure everyone knows it by acting as if I am in a bad mood. Which I am. 

10;30PM 

Clarisse yelled at me for being a miserable little git. Fine. I can be miserable if I like. I'm feeling pissed off. And now I'm going to sleep. 

~*~ 

Please could you leave a review? Thanks a million! 


	4. It's a "Jas" thing!

Reality Bites!

By Ginny Ha-ha and AuthorByNight.

SEPTERMBER 23rd   
10:05 AM   
Clarisse apologized at breakfast for getting angry. Whatever. I said it was okay, but frankly, I wasn't too upset anyway. I can survive.   
I'd ask Hermione how she manages with, well, her '"life'"[note quote marks], but

A) We're not talking- never were, really, thank God. And

 B) She'd probably get cross too, and lecture me. Joy.  
At least it's Saturday; No classes. Woo-hoo! Freedom rules supreme!  
  
September 25th   
8:03 PM   
I hate Hermione. More then usual, I mean.

She was scolding me _again_, this time because Jas said she'd nearly slipped to Tom about me being a witch in her letter. What was Hermione doing reading my letters anyway? I mean, what do I have to do for privacy round here?! Write DO NOT TOUCH ON PAIN OF DEATH BY SCREWTS on everything I own?! Make everyone who touches my stuff be cursed with bad wind?! WHAT?!?!?!

Well, anyway, Hermione got all mad. I just informed her pleasantly, "Jas DOES that. It's a 'Jas Thing'." 

"Then why'd you tell her?"

Argh!! It's like talking to a brick wall!!

I hate how Hermione's always lecturing me; I hate how the school is never heated; I hate Minerva McGonagall- why the heck do we even call them Professors? More like Drill Sergeants. 

[Why yes, Sherlock, I am in a bad mood.]

Ginny's mad at me for criticising the school, Hermione's mad at me because that's her vocation in life, and Clarisse said that she had to admit they both have a point. Typical.

 _Quelle est ce point?!?!_

Now I have detention with that giant guy, Heggard or something, and I'm supposed to be changing my table into a turtle, (this is Transfiguration). Why, I do not know. When will I ever need to turn my table into a turtle? EVER? When Robbie's a famous pop star, and I'm a famous pop star's famous girlfriend, I won't _NEED_ to turn tables into aquatic animals, for goodness' sake!!!

I think I might just LEAVE. Who cares about being a Witch anyway? I'm worse at Potions than Neville Longbottom, and believe me, no-one wants that.  
  
December 10th   
well, finally! I thought I'd NEVER get it back. Professor McGonagall saw me writing here, took 20 points off of Gryffindor, and said she'd have to keep my diary because not only was I writing in it during class, but it contained "abusive language, especially in regards to Hogwarts, and inappropriate material." Good grief.

Professor Lupin convinced her to give it back, calling it "normal teenage frustrations." Whatever that means. I didn't know whether to hug him, yell at him, or tell him he was in the wrong profession; he should be a psychiatrist. I just said "thanks".   
Going home for Christmas in a few days- the 19th. Yay. Can't wait to see Robbie!!!! And I suppose it will be nice to see the Ace Crew again...   
  
  
December 11th 

I wrote this in class with Clarisse, instead of writing about, oh, vampires or something. I wrote the list, and she added in comments and stuff.  
Georgia's Guy Ratings (at Hogwarts): 

  
Draco Malfoy- Very cute, but a freak. I could see him following that guy... oh, his name... Mouldy-wart, or something? Voldemort. And Malfoy looks like an albino. Plus he hates you.  
Neville Longbottom- No way. He's nice, I suppose, but doesn't strike me as "hot" or "cute" or anything... well, good! I would have had to kill you if you fancied Neville. Cheers, Clarisse. No probs, mate.  
Ron Weasley- Kind of cute. But I think Hermione likes him, sadly. Besides, he's not my type. And I'm still sure he's associated with a convicted criminal... You have a warped imagination. And cute? I don't see it. What? How can you say Ron ain't kind of cute? Georgia... You're scaring me.  
Harry Potter- Cute, but friends with Hermione. Major drawback! Although he's good at sports, which is cool. You really don't like that girl, do you? Nope. But what do you think of Harry? Just because he's good at Quidditch doesn't make him cute. It certainly helps. Guys who are good at sports are usually well fit. I could make a really crass comment about him being good with a broomstick, but I won't. Hahahaha!

Fred Weasley- Not so bad. Probably a good snogger. Hahahaha...NO.  
George Weasley- same as above, for obvious reasons. See above.  
Professor Lupin- Weird; Ginny told me he's a Werewolf. But he's kind of cool. You have some taste then. Cheers, Clarisse. Well, he is kind of yummy. I see your point.  
Colin Creevey- Werid; Follows Harry whenever he can. A bit of a pain, really. And a major prat. What is he even DOING on this list, Georgia?! Don't ask.

Then Lupin came wandering round, and we had to stop having fun. Ah well...

5PM  
Wait a minute. Did McGonagall READ this? If she did, she saw about Sirius. Good grief. I'll get into trouble [again] for not informing a teacher, and probably be murdered too.

5; 15PM

Oh well.  
December 12th   
5:00 PM   
Made up with Ginny; she and I were talking about guys. It turns out she used to have a crush on none other than HARRY!!! I can see her logic. Ho hum. She says she's over him now.

I asked her if she'd actually _dated _before. She said her only real date was with Neville Longbottom during some dance for some tournament last year. They still talk, but they don't go out. 

Neville and Ginny.

Good grief.

I mean, can you imagine it? Pretty funny. Hehehehe.  
  
8:00 PM   
Talked to Cho again; she really isn't that bad. We had a snowball fight outside, which I suppose is slightly immature, but it was fun! This girl named Lisa Turpin joined in. She's in Cho's House.   
It's weird. I haven't done that for years, but it was fabby dabby fun fun fun!!!!  
Maybe Hogwarts isn't so bad!!!! 

I just wish Robbie was here. No-one here is even half way as cute... not anyone!  
  
DECEMBER 14th   
2 AM   
I am exhausted.   
I wrote a note to Clarrise during History of Magic; Binns saw it, and I had to stay after class and write 20 reasons not to pass notes in class. 

My hand is killing me.

 Is this a school or a torture chamber?

DECEMBER 15th

At breakfast this morning, Dumbledore said that everyone in 3rd year and over can go to some place called Hogsmeade tomorrow night. I'm in 5th year... I had no idea where or what Hogsmeade is, so I asked Cho.

"Oh, it's just this little village, nearby. You'll like it."

"I don't suppose there's a disco or anything there?"

Cho laughed, "Not likely! It's an old wizarding village... the only entirely magic settlement left in Scotland-- maybe Britain, too."

Apparently, it's this really ancient place full of history and stuff. So, no good discos. Typical. 

On the other hand, if there are any halfway decent shops there, I can buy prezzies for everyone! Well... obviously only them that knows about me being a witch, obviously. 

I am going home for the Christmas hols. I can't wait! We leave on the 20th... Cho's staying at Hogwarts, for reasons only known to herself, but Clarisse, and Ginny and her brothers, are all going back to... to wherever it is they came from. Ginny comes from Ottery St. Catchpole. I think that's in Cornwall... or maybe Devon. I stayed in Ottery St. Mary is Devon, once.

 Who cares anyway?

I have no idea where Clarisse is from, but she talks like a Geordie sometimes, so maybe she's from Newcastle. 

We studied a book set in Newcastle when I was in Primary school. Called Geordie Racers. It was pretty naff, about a bloke who trained pigeons. Intellectually challenging or what!

DECEMBER 16th

10AM 

I wonder where Angus is. I haven't seen him since about 11; 30PM last night... oh well, he's probably off, chasing dormice and doing other cool catty things. He likes the gnomes that live in Hogwart's grounds. I'd feel sorry for them if they weren't so damned annoying.

I'm going to go and look for him.

12 noon

Still no sign of Angus! I hope he's OK. It's unusual for him not to come in for a bit of breakfast leftovers. The poor little fuzz ball will be hungry...

"What do you mean, poor little fuzz ball?" Hermione mocked, "That thing's a bloody demon! Look, what it did to my tights!" They were all laddered. But so what? He was only playing.

"Well, he did that ages ago, when he was young and naive..." I pointed out, soulfully.

"It was last Thursday!"

Details, details... anyway, if he's not back by 7PM tonight, I'll search for him in this villagey place. Hogsmeade. Whatever.

10PM

Got back from Hogsmeade! It's pretty cool... but I didn't get any presents, because I was looking for Angus. Where can the poor little beggar be???? I miss him. He's only been gone about 24 hours, and I want him back!!! Please God, I'll believe in you forever if Angus comes back!!!!

10; 30PM

So much for religion. 

11PM

I am in DEEP TROUBLE. I went upstairs to get some stuff out of my bag, when I heard someone bellowing and yelling really loudly.

I ignored them, as is only natural.

But then McGonagall comes raving up the stairs, yelling her head off. Not to mention using very uncouth language about ANGUS. This will probably rub off on someone as impressionable as me. 

I didn't know he would get into Professor McGonagall's office, and lodge himself on the shelf above the door, waiting for a victim to enter. I didn't know that McGonagall would be that victim, and when I heard her cursing, at first, I just assumed he was in a bad mood. How was I to know?! She says that if I don't keep Angus under control, she will have to go. Why can't she go instead? Or am I being unreasonable? _Fermez la bouche, Mme McGonagall,_ and I only hope you don't speak French. 

Still, all's well that ends well, and I got my darling little kitty cat back!

DECEMBER 17TH

6PM

 I never realised till today exactly how weird that Parvati Patil was. Angus had left her a present in her bag, and all she said was "Look, Georgia, no offence, but as much as I relish belong left dead birds in my satchel, couldn't you kinda get that cat to leave them somewhere else? And have you seen my lipstick? I think Angus may have eaten it."

 Then she picked up the dead bird and threw it out the window! I expect Angus did eat her lipstick, come to that. It wouldn't be the first time. She oughtn't to have left it lying around.

 Well, anyway, I'm bored and I'm tired and I'm going to have a bath. I have some cool bath bombs left that I bought from home. Fabby fab fabbity fab!!!!

8PM

 Well, so much for my nice, relaxing 'bath'!!!! 

First off, some boy had been in there before me, and so the whole place smelt of some kind of boy's aftershave stuff, which made me smell like a bloke, so I put in a load of my girly Fruits of the Forest body scrub. So now I smell a weird mix of the two.

I smell like a bi-sexual!!!!

Good grief.

 Also, it gets worse. when I was in the bath, I decided to see what would happen if I broke of a bit of bath bomb, and put it in my belly button. I don't know why, I just felt like it! 

 My advice to you now is; don't. Don't ever do that. Really! Now I have a belly button full of scented bicarbonate of soda, or whatever powder they make those things out of. 

 I really don't know why I bother.

9; 30 PM

Lavender just came in. She gave me a really weird look, and said "Something smells funny in here, doesn't it, Georgia?"

 This smell had better have worn off by morning! I don't want the whole of the school giving me funny looks, thank you very much.

I'm going to bed now.  This place is irritating me. I want to go back to my house. Then I can stop missing Robbie. Of course, it's not like he'd go off with Wet Lindsay or any of them lot, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him! None of the Hogwarts boys are that cute or that cool… sigh…

On the plus side, we get to go home on the 20th… 3 more days… Yay!!!!

Please leave a review! That would be most appreciated!

~ Ginny Ha-ha and Author By Night ~


End file.
